Off to London
by thecuitepie
Summary: After 'Don't Jugde A Girl By Her Cover' SOILERS Cammie is going with Bex to London for winter braek were zach is "keeping an eye on Cammie"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Cammie's POV

The last day of the first semester in junior year was finally here I was ready to endure the last day of classes reminding my self that tomorrow I would be on a plane to London to send break there with Bex.

"Cammie" Liz's southern ascent woke me up she sounded worried

"What Liz what's wrong" I said worriedly

"Nothing except for the fact that if you don't get up now we'll be late for class."

Sighing I got up and washed and put on my uniform, running around our suite like a mad women.

"What's my time?" I asked to the room general as tugged on my shoe

"One minute and thirty two seconds." Bex answered automatically "Not including the time I took for you to ask"

"Everyone ready" Macey asked

"Yup" Liz, Bex, and I all answered together

Breakfast was especially good today and we all spoke English despite the fact that we were supposed to be speaking Japanese. Classes and lunch went by in a burl. Macey and Liz headed of to Dinner while Bex and I went off to pack.

"What should I take with me" I asked her as I opened my closet "I me what will we be doing kicking butt and taking name?"

Bex sat down on my bed and answered simply "sight seeing" I looked at my best friend like she had lost her mind. Had she lost her mind? Her parents work for M16 and over break we were going to sight see.

"Well you've never been to London and the next time you're there you'll probably be on a on a mission and won't have time to see all the sights." She explained quickly very un-Bex like, but then she added. "plus your mom is still freaked about the …" she trailed off and knew that she was going to say the Circle of Cavan and how they tied to kill me two and a half weeks ago today, but who's counting. Apparently my mom was. "And anyways" Bex continued " my parents are already they got a call last night calling them outs to someplace ,they weren't allowed to tell be but they called and asked if it was still ok with your mom if you came." Instead of asking more questions I just turned back to closet and looked not really seeing it why hadn't she told me any of that yesterday

"You were to deeply asleep for me to tell you and there was no good time to tell you today" she said answering my unasked question like only Bex can.

I sighed "so what should I pack" looking though my closet that had absolutely nothing good for sight seeing in London '''. Bex walked up next to me with a mischievous smile on her face she closed my closet doors and said "I was thinking"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Cammie's POV

Ten minutes later we were walking down the halls of Sublevel Two in till we found the door we were looking for it was wooden and old. Bex examined the lock the, shrugged and got to work. Thirty seven seconds that's how long it took Bex to pick the lock and open the door. I flipped on the lights and looked around. Two walls made racks of clothing in the back was wigs, make up, fake noses and in the middle on table was accessories.

Bex walked over to a rack that looked like it had winter clothes on it she stared taking things off the rack and handing them to me then she walked over to the table and handed me three pairs of shoes ,flats , heels, and a pair of chucks.

"What are you still holding all that for go put it in a bag she said pointing to bag that look just like the one the one I carried around to all my classes. Bex walked off to get something else and I shoved the things in the bag. Bex walked back over to me and added a few more the bag.

We got out of Sublevel Two and back to our Suite fine meaning no one caught us.

"Hey guys were have you –"Macey stared then said "what's in the bag"

"Well there's a room in sublevel two with a whole bunch of disguises–" Bex started but Liz cut in

" You high jacked disguises out of sublevel two!?" she asked

We just smiled and packed all the stuff into suitcases

At eight - o – clock at night my mom surprised me by coming into my suite.

"Are you girls ready" she said smiling like she knew something we didn't know which she probably did.

"Yes ma'am " Bex answered

"Alright well I got both of you a privet jet that will land in the London airport."

"Whoa Mom thanks!" I said jumping up to hug her

"Get ready ladies" she over her shoulder as she left the room "plane leaves at nine."

"Your mom is so bloody awesome!" Bex stated

And we broke into laughter. An hour later we were saying goodbye waiting for the jet to come when Mr. Solomon beckoned us over.

"here are your passports ladies." He" said in this deep voice.

I opened mine and there instead of my picture was a girl hand my eyes but her hair was jet black. He eyes were green and her nose slightly bigger than m own but was very pretty.

"Um Mr. Solomon this isn't –" I started but he cut me off .

"Put these on these on when you get on the plane, they have your cover story in them."

He handed us each a brown paper package. It felt lumpy and soft.

"You must use these until you get to Ms. Baxter's house, then you may use whatever cover you want."

I looked over from the corner of my eye Bex had a small smile on her face and we loaded the plane I mumbled so that only I mumbled " do you think he knows about raiding the closet.?" She nodded and we both burst out laughing, and keep laughing in till the plane took off.

Five minutes later (after we stopped laughing ) we opened the packages five things fell out the first being a jet black wig, then a fake nose , a box of colored contacts a small black box of unknown contents ,and finally a piece of paper evapo-paper , which I picked up.

_**COVER NAME: WHITNEY TONWS**_

_**INFROMATINON**_

_**EYE COLOR: GREEN**_

_**HAIR COLOR: BLACK**_

_**HIEGHT: 5'6 **_

_**AGE: 16**_

_**WHITNEY IS HERE WITH HER SISTER(GWEN TOWNS,AGE 17,EYES GREEN, HAIR RED, HIEGHT 5'7) VISTING THEIR OLDER SISTER(HALEY TOWNS,AGE 19, EYES BROWN,HAIR BLACK, HIEGHT 5'7) AS A SURPRISE ON THE WINTER HOLIDAY.**_

NOTE: AS SOON AS MOMORSISED DISTROY ALL EVIDENCE!

I looked over to see Bex holding up a copper colored wig. She was apparently, Gwen. She met my gaze and chuckled.

"Better get ready then." She said

When we were done I didn't recognize myself. I now a girl named Whitney Towns and I got comfort in that. Gwen (Bex) yawned.

"Better sleep now, or else we'll have terrible Jet Lag."

So we sat Back Down and strapped ourselves in to our seats.

Bex fell asleep almost instantly ( I swear she can fall asleep anywhere, anytime) but I just sat there trying and failing to sleep. Thoughts zooming around in my head, what if someone one who was after me got me and Bex leaving mom no one. What if I was captured and Bex had to tell mom. She would have no one if I was taken, Dad already gone. And that's when I started crying, I needed to stop but they wouldn't stop falling I been holding them in to long. I cried for Dad and I cried for Josh, But mostly I Cried from confusion. Confusion about Josh, about why they had to kill my dad, about where Zach and I stood, were we together did even like me still. And finally I was confused about The Circle of Cavan, why did they want me, and were they the same people who kill my dad? I just didn't know but I want to know.

I must have cried myself to sleep because I woke up to the sound of the plane making a dinging sound and the pilot's voice.

"Girls we'll be landing in twenty minutes."

"Bex, Bex wake up we'll be landing soon, come on get up." I nudged her, she only grunted. So I used a little more urgency.

"BEX, Bex Oh my god, they're coming to get us we have to fight." She sat straight up

"What where"

"Nowhere I just told you that to get you up."

"Oh" she relaxed

"we're landing in twenty minutes" I said, she nodded and got up, found my bag and handed me a long sleeve black v- neck shirt, a plaid skirt, black leggings, my black converse, and socks.

"Go get dressed in the bathroom I'll get dressed out here then I'll do your make up."

I nodded, walked into the bathroom, and got dressed. I looked in the mirror. The outfit was just right I looked cute and I was warm. I fixed my wig so that the side bangs fell over my eye and the loose girl-next-door curls fell over my shoulder. Then walking out I saw Bex waiting for me so she could put on my makeup, I sat down and let me do my make up.

" What do you think." She asked after she was done handing me a small little mirror.

She had lined my eyes , put on a dark red eye shadow on my lids and lip gloss on my lips, I looked really good.

" I love it, I look… hot ."

"Good."

Then the pilot's voice said "girls strap your seat beats we're coming in for a landing."

Five minutes later we were walking around looking for were to get our suitcases when I saw him, just standing there like he was waiting for someone. Then he looked straight at me, LIKE HE KNEW EXACTLY WHO I WAS! WHY WAS HE HERE!

I felt the color leave my face. My breathing speed why up. Why was he here?

(AN: I was going to stop there but I got a new idea so I'm writing in down)

Zach's POV

Yes, I am that crazy about her that I followed her to London. But that was the easy part finding out were was going to be. The hard part was getting there before she got there. But I managed to find a flight that arrived ten minutes before her privet jet. So when we landed I just bought a coffee waiting for her jet to land. And there she was but of course she and Bex in disguise. But I would recognize my Gallagher Girl anywhere. I smiled at her. Her expression was exactly what I was hoping for. Shocked , the color left her face and then she stared blushing. Bex asked a question and she looked away but nodded my way. Bex looked over and when she saw me she started laughing then Cammie said something else Bex nodded, still laughing and walked over.

"Hey Gallagher Girl" I smirked "Bex"

"Hey Zach" Bex said in her fake American accent, trying to stop laughing.

"Hi Zach" Cammie mumbled looking at her feet.

I put my finger under her chin and lifted her face. Forcing her to look me in the eye and under the green contacts I could still se the stormy blue eyes that make me go weak in the knees.

" Um, what are you doing here?" she said very quietly, trying to look away.

" You don't want to know everything." I said because the real reason embarrassed me way to much. She sighed

"H-How'd you know it was us?" she asked stuttering a little. I just smirked ,pointed to myself and said "Spy".

"Can we take this conversation somewhere where the whole airport can hear us." Bex said popping the little in tense bubble that had formed around our conversation. Cammie nodded reached into her pocket and handed me a little box.

"Go put these on then get your luggage and meet us in five minutes at the Bus stop outside."

Then she left. And hurried to the men's room and as soon as I got in there I open the box that had a fake nose that looked like hers, and brown colored contacts. I put on the contacts then the fake nose smoothing in out making it look natural I looked in the mirror I looked like I could be Cammie's older brother. Then I grabbed my luggage off the caviar belt, and snuck past customs since I didn't look like the picture in my passport. All of that took about five minutes, and when I got to the bus stop Cammie and Bex were already there.

"Ah there you are John." Bex said then she turned to Cammie and said

"Don't we have a lovely brother." Oh she was trying to fill me in on the cover story. Cammie didn't look up just pulled her coat tighter around her and said "hmm, lovely." In a high pinched voice that sounded nothing like hers

"Ready to go see our sister Haley" Bex said in her perfect American accent.

"Yup." I said "let's go"

We were the only ones on the Double Decker Bus but we went to the top anyways. Which was a bad choice since it was a really cold day ,rainy day. But it was worth it to see all the really cool things. None of us said a word , in till Bex whispered " this is our stop."

We got off and then walked a block to Bex's House , which took five minutes to get into on account of, the finger print check at the door.

When we finally got inside I couldn't help but be amazed it was very open and light but at the same time it felt like there were many secrets in the walls.

Bex took Cammie's coat and hung in up. Then Cammie turned around with her hand on her hip, and I knew I was in trouble.

**(A.N.: ok if I was Cammie I'd be pretty mad too, don't worry though it will work out)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Cammie's POV

Zach was so dead. First he showed up in London, and then he wouldn't even tell me why!

"Zack tell me why you're here." I demanded when we were finally at Bex's house. And if you can't guess what he did next you don't know Zachary Goode, he smirked.

"That's not on a need to know basis Gallagher Girl."

"UGH, you are so annoying" I practically screamed at him.

"So Cam, you'll be sleeping in my room with me." Bex cut in, and then she looked over at Zach. "And are you staying?"

"Yes" Zach said at the same time I said "NO"

"What?" I asked. "You can't stay here."

"Where else do you propose I go, I have nowhere else to stay."

"The street is fine." I said icily.

"Cam, come on I need to stay somewhere." His tone light was but his eyes where begging me. Those eyes that I couldn't say no to, like to little pools of hypnotic emeralds. (Only at the moment they were brown from the contacts.) Whoa no, could not fall for him again. But he had nowhere to stay. The cold part of me said to put him out on the streets. But that part of me was loosing.

"Don't ask me, ask Bex." I said. And of course she said yes then she showed us to our rooms.

Zach was sleeping in the guest room. And after Bex showed him there she showed me her room, which was nothing like I expected . I expected … well I don't know what I expected but it was not this. Her room was two times the size of our suite at school. And one half looked like a spy girl bedroom. The other half looked like what I thought a normal girl.

"Why do you have two beds"

"In case we have to leave suddenly we make it look like we're a normal family."

I let the subject drop.

An hour later Bex had finished giving us a tour of her house (Three floors of awesome spy-ness including the green house filled with plant to make poisons out of.) and it was only 10:30 A.M... We agreed that we probably shouldn't leave to sight seeing today, but we did need groceries and that required leaving the house.

After deciding to stay in the same disguises, Bex grabbed cash (that was hidden in a sock, not very spy-like but whatever) we left.

Walking the streets of London was like nothing I've ever done before. It was cold, wet and busy. But even that there was a kind of peace and dignity about it.

We walked about three blocks to a little corner grocery store.

"ok, we'll split up to get this done quickly." Bex said as she ripped the list of things we needed to get in two pieces. She handed one half to me and kept the other.

"Cam, and Zach get these things and I'll get the rest." Then she was off before I could argue and I was stuck with Zach who I was still mad at.

**(A.N. ok well that was short but I'm working on the next chapter which is nice and long and full of action and Cammie and Zach moments, Don't worry I have a plan… or maybe you should worry Bwhahaha)**


End file.
